Pour une rose
by Gaby Adams
Summary: Petite boite à requêtes 40. Pour beaucoup, Kiyoko Shimizu est comme une rose épineuse : belle et inaccessible. Michimiya la voit autrement. Yuri. KiyoYui


_Disclaimers : Haikyuu! ne m'appartient pas_

 **Hellou hellou, voici la quarantième requête de la part de Link02 qui m'a demandé une fic yuri KiyoYui. C'est aussi un défi perso car c'est ma toute première fic centrée yuri. Je ne suis pas trop fan de yuri à la base (à part si l'histoire accroche) mais il y en a un que j'ai adoré, c'est Renai Idenshi XX de Taishi Zaou (la mangaka de Princess Princess) et Eiki Eiki qui se passe dans une dystopie où ne vivent que des femmes classées en Eve et en Adam (et elles ont même fait une version yaoi hilarante en histoire courte dans un doujin)...Et il n'est pas sorti en France (cela dit Haru Natsu Aki Fuyu l'est sous le nom d'Elles donc il y a de l'espoir). Merci beaucoup Nymouria (non, ta review n'est pas inutile, loin de là), sandou01 et nirvellii pour vos reviews. Bonne lecture :)**

A chaque fois qu'elle marchait dans le couloir de l'étage des terminales, c'était toujours le même spectacle. Des regards admiratifs ou envieux de la part des filles, des oeillades tantôt intimidés tantôt charmés des garçons. Kiyoko savait qu'elle laissait peu de personnes indifférents et rien que ce constat l'ennuyait.

Elle se souvint qu'en seconde, elle n'était qu'une simple élève suivant ses cours puis Sawamura était venu la voir pour lui proposer d'être manager de l'équipe de volley. Kiyoko avait accepté en se disant que cela serait pour elle une expérience enrichissante et elle ne l'avait pas regretté, touchée par la bonne volonté de ce dernier ainsi que de Sugawara et d'Azumane de faire tout pour que l'équipe renaisse de ses cendres et redore son blason.

Lorsqu'elle était en première, Tanaka et Nishinoya les avaient rejoints en compagnie d'Ennoshita, de Kinoshita et de Narita. A sa grande tristesse, le libero et l'attaquant ailier étaient tombés sous son charme et elle devait constamment les recadrer, tels des enfants un peu trop turbulents. Cela dit, Kiyoko comprenait, leur attitude entreprenante mis à part, qu'ils faisaient ça pour la protéger.

Elle se remémorait encore de la situation embarrassante qu'elle avait eu avec Terushima et son ami. La manager avait eu peur ce jour-là et se demandait constamment ce qu'il se serait passé si Hinata-kun n'était pas intervenu...Elle aurait certainement couru après les avoir bousculés. Après tout, la course à la haie qu'elle avait pratiqué au collège lui aurait grandement servi mais c'était une facette de sa vie qu'elle cachait à beaucoup de monde.

Maintenant, elle planifiait tout en vue des entrainements estivaux de l'équipe de volley, cela en faisait du chemin. D'ailleurs, vu ce que Takeda-sensei lui avait dit, elle se demandait comment allait aborder les managers des autres équipes. Cela dit, Hitoka-chan serait avec elle.

Kiyoko arriva dans un coin ombragé et s'assit contre un arbre où elle commença à manger son son plat favori, les onigiri au tempura ou tenmusu. C'était rapide, facile à faire et au moins elle n'avait pas besoin de baguettes pour les manger.

C'était sa dernière année à Karasuno et suite à la discussion de Sawamura qu'elle avait entendu discrètement, elle aussi avait souhaité former la nouvelle génération. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle avait choisi Hitoka-chan. Bien que son caractère semblait en totale opposition au sien, la jeune fille était particulièrement observatrice et nul doute qu'elle arriverait bien à gérer le club lorsqu'elle serait partie. La blonde lui faisait aussi penser affectueusement à une petite soeur sur qui veiller.

Tanaka avait d'ailleurs fait la remarque qu'elle était plus bavarde avec la petite seconde qu'avec eux. Kiyoko parlait déjà peu en temps normal, préférant dire ce qui lui paraissait important mais il était vrai qu'elle avait un peu de mal avec la gent masculine, Hinata étant probablement la seule exception.

Peut-être parce qu'elle appréciait l'innocence du roux et aussi parce qu'elle l'avait vu une fois par inadvertance avec Kageyama-kun sur le toit et elle pouvait dire que leur relation n'avait plus rien d'une rivalité amicale, c'était moins platonique. Cela dit, elle les avait trouvé mignons ensemble, à s'embrasser maladroitement. Oui, elle aimait tout ce qui était adorable et c'était aussi l'autre raison pourquoi Hitoka-chan lui avait tapé dans l'oeil pour ainsi dire.

La manager soupira en regardant le ciel.

C'était le début de l'été et il faisait chaud.

Hitoka-chan venait manger avec elle parfois mais là, elle avait remarqué que sa protégée fréquentait beaucoup Yamaguchi-kun ces derniers temps. Cependant, cela ne la gênait pas d'être seule, cela lui permettait de réfléchir à ce qu'elle devait faire pour le club et ensuite à planifier tout ça avec Takeda-sensei. "Tu manges seule encore dans ton coin, Shimizu?" Kiyoko leva ses yeux bleus-gris vers celle qui lui avait parlée.

Yui Michimiya se tenait là, à coté d'elle, son sac où se trouvait son bentô à la main, toute sourire. L'ancienne capitaine de l'équipe féminine de volley de Karasuno avait sympathisé avec elle lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'elle était devenue manager. Il fallait dire qu'elle avait essayé de la recruter dans le club lorsqu'elle était en seconde. "Pourquoi tu ne manges pas avec les filles et moi?, lui demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant à ses cotés, tu sais que tous les terminales t'appellent la rose épineuse de Karasuno?"

Kiyoko était au courant de ce surnom, bien entendu et elle s'en moquait. Cependant, la présence de Michimiya à proximité d'elle la gênait un peu. Elle entendait déjà son coeur commencer à tambouriner dans sa poitrine, c'était agaçant. "Je préfère être seule."

Yui soupira. Elle souhaitait ardemment que Shimizu puisse s'ouvrir un peu parce qu'elle savait que c'était une fille bien et les quolibets qu'elle pouvait entendre derrière le dos de celle-ci l'énervaient. Entre les filles jalouses de sa beauté et les garçons aigris de s'être faits rejeter, il y avait pas mal de rageux et la brune souhaitait que cela s'arrête.

Elle-même s'avouait qu'elle s'était rapprochée de la manager pour être plus près de Sawamura et, de cette manière, avoir davantage de nouvelles de lui (sous-entendu savoir s'il avait une copine) mais avec le temps Yui avait souhaité que Shimizu fut son amie. Puis vint ce jour où elle passait en coup de vent au troisième gymnase. La manager était en train de faire un service, celui-ci avait été parfaitement réussi et ce, sans qu'elle n'ait pu faire le moindre effort.

Yui en avait été totalement subjuguée et s'était empressée de lui demander de nouveau de rejoindre son club mais Shimizu avait refusé. "Je trouve mon poste de manager beaucoup plus gratifiant."avait-elle déclaré avec un doux sourire ce qui était rare venant d'elle.

Elles avaient davantage brisé la glace ensuite et depuis, Michimiya se disait que peut-être si Shimizu se liait avec davantage de gens, peut-être aurait-elle de nouveau ce sourire resplendissant qui lui avait réchauffé le coeur. Surtout que c'était leur dernière année bon sang, même s'il fallait réviser pour le diplome et les examens d'entrée à l'université, on pouvait aussi en profiter.

En tous cas, autant passer un bon moment durant cette pause-déjeûner. Yui avait tout prévu, ainsi sortit-elle le panier-repas dans son sac pour le déguster ensuite. "Miam, du riz et du nattô bien fermenté comme il faut, déclara-t-elle en piochant dans son panier-repas.

\- Tu ne devrais pas être en train de manger avec tes amies?, lui demanda Kiyoko tout en se disant que Michimiya avait vraiment des goûts étranges en matière culinaire.

\- Je reste avec toi ce midi, répondit Yui en se débattant avec le filet de soja fermenté qui restait coincé dans sa baguette, et puis cela fait longtemps qu'on avait pas mangé ensemble, non?"

Kiyoko fuit ces yeux marrons si pétillants en rougissant légèrement, à la fois par timidité et aussi parce qu'ils réveillaient en elle cette émotion qu'elle s'était promise de taire à chaque foid que Michimiya se trouvait dans les parages. Elle appréciait la compagnie de la brune, c'était un fait.

Son tempérament ouvert, son coté un peu garçon manqué, son sens de l'humour bizarre et sa vivacité d'esprit aussi. Sa générosité sans bornes et sa timidité attendrissante quand elle parlait à Sawamura. Kiyoko se rembrunit. Le problème, c'était qu'elle aimait la compagnie de Michimiya plus qu'elle ne le devrait, et ça, l'ancienne capitaine n'était pas censée le savoir, surtout qu'elle avait quelqu'un d'autre dans son coeur. Quelqu'un qui lui correspondrait mieux.

La manager allait répondre quand deux baguettes s'étaient immiscées entre ses lèvres. "Mmm?

\- Rien de tel qu'un peu de nattô pour se remettre d'aplomb, déclara fièrement Yui en souriant, tu avais l'air tristounette."

Kiyoko avala le nattô présent dans sa bouche après que Michimiya eut retiré ses baguettes. La sensation gluante contre sa langue la gênait un peu mais elle se faisait au goût amer. "Je peux avoir un tenmusu?"

La manager fut surprise de rencontrer un regard suppliant. Elle lui tendit alors une de ses boulettes de riz. Elle en avait trop pour elle de toute façon."Tiens." Yui la prit en souriant : "Merci, elle croqua dedans, mmm, c'est délicieux. Sawamura ne m'a pas menti en disant que tu es une excellente cuisinière."

 _Sawamura lui a parlé de moi?_ "Merci, fit-elle simplement en s'empourprant un peu. Le compliment en lui-même la touchait mais c'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire.

Kiyoko avait toujours été de nature introvertie et elle avait du mal à aller vers les autres. Lorsqu'elle faisait partie du club d'athlétisme de son collège, elle ne s'était pas particulièrement liée avec les autres membres, préférant se concentrer sur ses performances à la course à la haie.

Lorsqu'elle était devenue manager du club de volley à Karasuno, elle s'était mise à fréquenter davantage Sawamura, Sugawara et Azumane et encore, elle se tenait souvent à distance respectueuse. Cela dit, elle était contente de les aider et de les soutenir du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, eux et les autres garçons de l'équipe. Kiyoko eut un petit sourire en pensant à eux.

Un sourire que Yui remarqua et qui fit fondre ses résolutions. Elle comprenait pourquoi tout le monde était en pamoison dès qu'ils la voyaient. Shimizu possédait cette beauté mystérieuse qui la rendait si attirante aux yeux de tous, elle y compris d'ailleurs mais maintenant, en la voyant ainsi, elle ne voulait plus que la manager eut le sourire auprès de nouveaux amis mais à la place être celle qui avait le privilège de lui donner envie de sourire.

Kiyoko sursauta en sentant Yui poser la tête sur son épaule. "Michimiya, que...

-...Je peux rester comme ça?"

La manager ne répondit rien mais tourna son visage à la place pour ne pas que la brune s'aperçut de son embarrassement. Yui se reposa un moment en regardant les jambes de Shimizu. C'était bientôt l'été et Kiyoko portait toujours des collants noirs, c'était étrange. Elle lui demanderait pourquoi la prochaine fois. Yui ferma ensuite les yeux et se reposa un moment.

Même si elle avait l'air d'avoir la pêche, la défaite de son équipe lui restait toujours au travers de la gorge.

Certes Aya et les filles avaient passé à autre chose et se concentraient maintenant sur leurs études et leurs vies de tous les jours, renonçant ainsi à continuer alors qu'elle aurait voulu qu'elles s'entrainent de nouveau et participer ainsi au tournoi d'automne comme en avait décidé Sawamura pour l'équipe masculine. Yui se reprochait souvent ce coté bonne poire. La brune était même en corvée de nettoyage ce soir car elle avait dit "oui" à une camarade de classe préssée de rentrer avec son petit ami.

La brune lâcha un léger soupir puis inhala un peu le doux parfum qui flottait près d'elle.

 _Shimizu sent bon._

"Dis, Shimizu."

Kiyoko se tourna vers Michimiya qui avait levé la tête. "Est-ce qu'on peut encore manger ensemble, demain?" Pour être franche, elle préférait manger avec Shimizu que de faire la pause déjeûner avec ses autres amies. Elle aimait être auprès de la manager, l'atmosphère y était plus sereine à ses cotés et pour être franche, elle voulait ne plus entendre parler de sorties shopping, de petits copains et de leurs plaisanteries vis à vis de son béguin pour Sawamura (et qui n'avait pu lieu d'être d'ailleurs).

La brune sourit en voyant Shimizu hocher la tête. Kiyoko était ravie de la proposition de Michimiya même si elle se demandait si la brune n'allait pas s'ennuyer avec elle vu qu'elle parlait peu. "Parfait, la sonnerie de fin de cours retentit, on ferait mieux de retourner dans nos salles de classe."

La manager prit la main que Yui tendait, la trouvant bien calleuse mais douce malgré tout. Cela montrait bien que Michimiya pratiquait le volley depuis le collège et elle avait l'impression d'ailleurs que l'ancienne capitaine souffrait plus qu'elle ne le laissait paraitre.

Yui l'amena devant sa salle de classe où elle la salua après lui avoir posé un bisou sur la joue à la grande surprise de l'interessée et de toutes les personnes qui les regardaient dont Sawamura qui passait à coté d'elles. "J'ignorais que Shimizu et toi étiez si proches, remarqua-t-il pendant qu'elle s'assit à sa place une fois rentrée dans sa salle de classe.

Yui eut un grand sourire les joues toutes rougissantes et donna un coup de poing dans le flanc de son ami tout en marmonnant timidement un "Mais non, voyons.", néanmoins son coeur était plus léger suite à l'insinuation de Sawamura. Elle repensa ensuite au baiser qu'elle avait donné.

 _Shimizu a la peau vraiment douce._

"Daichi, ça va?"

Yui vit Sugawara auprès d'un Sawamura qui se tenait les côtes. "Oups!, _j'y suis allée un peu fort_ , désolée Sawamura.

\- Ce n'est rien, la rassura le brun en se levant, soutenu par son petit ami, ça passera."

Vu le nombre de coups de poings qu'elle lui avait assené par timidité, la brune se demandait comment il pouvait encore tenir. Elle ne se rendait pas compte de sa force.

Sugawara et lui regagnèrent leurs places respectives. Yui s'était faite une raison lorsqu'elle les avait vu en train de s'embrasser lors du tournoi de printemps. C'était peu après la défaite de son équipe, elle s'était isolée et avait laissé libre cours à ses larmes ce moment-là puis au moment où elle était partie rejoindre son équipe, la jeune fille les avait croisés, là, dans un coin sombre où personne n'était censé les voir.

Personne sauf elle.

Cela lui avait fait mal, elle avait mis du temps à se remettre même si, tout au fond d'elle, Michimiya leur souhaitait tout le bonheur du monde. La brune s'était ensuite dite qu'elle préférait voir Daichi heureux avec quelqu'un de bien comme Sugawara plutôt que de lui imposer ses sentiments. La voix du professeur la tira de ses pensées et elle décida de suivre le cours.

Kiyoko suivit les leçons à moitié. C'était étrange, elle ne se sentait pas aussi fatiguée. Peut-être devrait-elle aller à l'infirmerie. "Shimizu, lis la page 12." La manager se leva puis entama la lecture du passage.

Ce n'était certainement qu'un coup de barre dû à la chaleur.

Yui nettoyait tranquillement la salle de classe. La fin des cours avait sonné il y quelques minutes de ça et Sawamura était parti en direction du local de leur club en compagnie de Sugawara.

La brune décida donc de passer au gymnase une fois qu'elle eut fini même si au fond, c'était un prétexte pour voir Shimizu. Sawamura la salua ainsi que Tanaka et Nishinoya : "Aya n'est pas avec toi?, lui demanda le numéro 5.

\- Je crains que non, répondit Yui d'un ton désolé, elle doit certainement être avec son petit copain."

Tanaka eut une mine déconfite avant de se mettre d'aplomb : "Ce n'est pas grave, il y a encore Kiyoko-san." Il repartit ensuite en compagnie de Nishinoya. Ce dernier sortait avec Asahi maintenant mais il restait malgré tout dans la garde rapprochée pour la protéger.

Yui essaya de faire taire sa voix intérieure qui disait possessivement." _Plus pour longtemps"_. "Tu veux regarder nous entrainer?, lui proposa Sugawara qui venait de les rejoindre.

\- Bien sûr, pourquoi pas?"

La brune s'assit donc dans un coin afin de ne pas les gêner. Elle admira la volonté qu'ils mettaient tous à l'ouvrage et les enviaient un peu aussi mais bon, ce qui était fait, était fait. Shimizu arrivait avec des serviettes en compagnie de celle qu'elle était en train de former, Hitoka Yachi si elle se souvenait bien. Un pincement au coeur se fit ressentir lorsqu'elle vit avec quelle aisance la manager discutait avec la blonde et ce sourire bienveillant... _Kiyoko n'a jamais été comme ça avec moi._

Autant elle avait accepté la relation de Sawamura autant là, elle ne niait pas sa jalousie. Cependant Yui vit Kiyoko s'écrouler à coté de la jeune fille. "Kiyoko-san, accoururent Tanaka et Nishinoya suivis de toute l'équipe sauf Tsukishima mais ils furent dévancés par une Michimiya qui s'était précipité pour portef leur manager comme une mariée. La brune effleura le front du visage rougi. Kiyoko avait de la fièvre. "Je vais l'amener chez elle, déclara-t-elle puis elle demanda à Yachi, peux-tu m'amener dans votre local pour prendre ses affaires?"

Hitoka hocha nerveusement la tête et la guida vers la sortie. "Envoie-moi un message dès que Shimizu sera rentrée, lui fit Sawamura, l'inquiétude transparaissant dans sa voix.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura Yui en lui souriant avant de quitter le gymnase pour de bon avec Yachi, Kiyoko dans les bras.

\- Yui-chan a vraiment la classe, déclara Nishinoya en les regardant partir pendant que Tanaka renchérit en hochant la tête.

Yui porta donc Kiyoko jusqu'à son domicile. La jeune fille n'était pas lourde, pas plus que les deux sacs qu'elle portait. Yachi lui avait indiqué où habitait Shimizu et ce n'était pas très loin du lycée. La brune regardait la belle endormie qui cala davantage la tête contre sa poitrine, un innocent sourire aux lèvres, ce qui la fit rougir. "Tu veux vraiment que je t'embrasse, Kiyoko, chuchota-t-elle en fuyant du regard cette vision enchanteresse.

Kiyoko se réveilla doucement peu avant qu'elles n'arrivent devant chez elle. Le trajet avait été très agréable malgré tout bien qu'elle s'en voulut de profiter de la situation. Yui la posa et lui donna ses affaires. Elle remarqua aussi l'absence de lumiêre provenant de la maison devant elle. "Mes parents rentrent très tard de leur travail, expliqua-t-elle d'une voix fatiguée en prenant son sac, ils sont dans un autre district assez éloigné.

 _Cela doit être dur pour elle._

Kiyoko sortit ensuite ses clés et s'écroula de nouveau devant la porte d'entrée. Comme elle s'était endormie durant le trajet, elle allait un peu mieux. La fiêvre était certainement due à la fatigue qu'elle avait accumulé ces derniers jours. Elle se coucherait tôt ce soir. Cependant, elle s'effondra devant la porte d'entrée. "Attends, je vais t'aider, fit Yui en mettant un bras autour des épaules de la manager, passe-moi les clés."

Kiyoko se laissa faire et la brune ouvrit la porte avant de la porter de nouveau jusque dans la chambre de la jeune fille qui se trouvait à l'étage. Yui la déposa sur le lit puis envoya un message à Sawamura pour lui dire que Shimizu était bien rentrée puis à ses propres parents pour leur annoncer qu'elle dormait chez une amie. "J'ai prévenu mes parents que je ne rentrerai pas ce soir, annonça-t-elle à Kiyoko, comme les tiens rentrent tard, il vaut mieux que je reste avec toi en attendant. On ne sait jamais."

Kiyoko hocha faiblement la tête. La perspective que Yui dormirait à ses cotés la réjouissait malgré les circonstances. "Merci, Michimiya, murmura-t-elle en lui adressant un tendre sourire.

Le coeur de Yui manqua un battement. "Euh...De rien, c'est normal, fit-elle en se grattant la tête, je vais chercher une bassine d'eau pour m'occuper de la sueur. Où est la salle de bain?

\- Troisième porte à gauche, répondit Kiyoko qui commença à stresser une fois son amie partie.

Bon, Michimiya allait lui frotter le dos. D'habitude, cela ne la gênait pas qu'une fille le fasse, Hitoka-chan le lui faisait bien quand elles prenaient leurs bains mais là, il s'agit de la personne dont elle était amoureuse et cela l'embarassait. Cela dit, elle ne pensait pas que Yui ressente la même chose pour elle, surtout que, justement, elle était une fille.

Kiyoko retira alors en frissonnant son haut de survêtement, ainsi que son t-shirt, suivi de son soutien-gorge blanc (elle n'était pas une adepte des lingeries sexy). "Ça y est, déclara jovialement Yui en rentrant dans la chambre, j'ai de...quoi..."

Peau de porcelaine, galbe parfait et...Yui déglutit légèrement.

 _Kiyoko est...vraiment magnifique...Mince, dis quelque chose avant qu'elle te prenne pour une perverse, elle en a déjà assez avec les garçons du lycée._

"Euh, je vais te frotter le dos."

La manager se raidit un peu lorsque Michimiya s'assit derrière elle avant d'essorer la serviette pour éponger la sueur. La fraicheur qu'elle ressentit lui fit du bien, tout comme la finesse des mains de la brune qui frottaient lentement, massant un peu avec la paume, cela la détendit par contre...Etait-ce elle ou celles-ci tremblaient légèrement?

Yui, de son coté, s'efforça de ne pas rendre ces frictions trop équivoques tout en contemplant la belle peau albâtre, et surtout de résister à l'irrésistible envie d'effleurer la nuque délicate de ses lèvres pour en éprouver la douceur.

Kiyoko serrait les lèvres. Elle avait envie que Yui la touche encore. "Tu peux t'occuper du devant aussi?, lui demanda-t-elle en un murmure presque indicible.

Michimiya l'entendit cependant ce qui fit l'arrêter net. _On se calme, Yui, on se calme. C'est pour apaiser sa fièvre, c'est tout._ D'autres pensées moins chastes errèrent dans son esprit cependant. Ce n'est pas vrai.

Elle posa la serviette dans la bassine qui se trouvait à terre à coté du lit avant de se donner une bonne paire de claques. Voilà, j'ai l'esprit clair.

Kiyoko fut étonné en entendant Yui faire ça. Habituellement, l'ancienne capitaine se donnait des claques quand elle était extrêmement nerveuse.

"Quelque chose ne va pas?, lui demanda-t-elle en se retournant vers elle.

 _Ils sont un peu plus volumineux que les miens mais ils ont l'air vraiment doux aussi...A quoi je pense? Ce n'est pas le moment, là..._ Une autre paire de claques. "Michimiya?

\- Euh, ça va, je m'en occupe."

Yui prit alors de nouveau la serviette puis l'essora avant de la passer sur la peau de Shimizu. Celle-ci était d'une telle délicatesse, elle aurait aimé la toucher directement.

Kiyoko frissonnait encore plus mais ce n'était pas totalement dû à la fièvre. Elle ferma les yeux lorsque les mains de Yui frôlaient au travers de la serviette ses clavicules avant de descendre plus bas, effleurant un peu sa poitrine. "Mmm." _Mince_. La manager fuit Yui du regard pendant que celle-ci stoppa ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

Kiyoko venait de gémir à son toucher, ce qui voulait dire que...Elle la vit en train de pleurer. "Désolée, Michimiya."

Elle ne voulait pas que Yui découvre ce qu'elle ressentait pour elle et pourtant...

 _Elle doit me trouver répugnante maintenant._

Une main caressa doucement sa joue, enlevant la larme de pouce avant que des lèvres ne prennant la relève. Puis des bras l'enlacèrent doucement, sa tête se retrouvant calée contre une poitrine un peu menue. "Je pensais que tu aimais la petite Yachi, lui murmura Yui en lui caressant les mèches noires, tu t'exprimais d'une façon tellement ouverte avec elle quand je t'ai vue au gymnase. J'en étais jalouse, j'avoue.

\- Hitoka-chan est un peu comme ma petite soeur, lui confia Kiyoko, j'aime ce qui est mignon et innocent, comme toi, elle rougit un peu, je t'aime Yui mais je pensais n'avoir aucune chance vu que tu aimais Sawamura.

\- J'ai abandonné l'affaire quand j'ai su qu'il sortait avec Sugawara, Kiyoko lui lança un regard abasourdi, ah, tu n'étais pas au courant?

\- Non."

Mis à part Hinata et Kageyama, elle ne connaissait pas la vie privée des membres du club de volley. A part peut-être aussi Nishinoya qui avait l'air de sortir avec Azumane. Yui, quant à elle, fut heureuse que Kiyoko éprouve des sentiments pour elle. "Je t'aime aussi Kiyoko, déclara-t-elle en lui embrassant le front, suivi d'un tendre baiser sur les lèvres qui s'approfondit au fur et à mesure jusqu'à ce que Yui le rompit en sentant la fièvre de Kiyoko remonter puis en entendant le ventre de cette dernière gargouiller.

"Je vais faire de la bouillie de riz, fit la brune en prenant la bassine et la serviette avec elle pour les ranger dans la salle de bain.

Kiyoko en profita pour se mettre en pyjama et sortir en même temps une chemise de nuit pour Yui. Elle se mit sous les couettes ensuite et s'assit en attendant celle-ci qui revint avec un plateau qu'elle posa sur les genoux de la jeune fille. "Attention, c'est chaud."

Kiyoko souffla un peu sur la cuillère avant de manger pendant que Yui s'assit à coté d'elle en prenant son bol pour diner à son tour. "C'est très bon, dit Kiyoko après en avoir avalé une bouchée.

\- Je me débrouille un peu en cuisine, fit Yui en lui souriant, même si ce que j'adore par dessus tout, c'est le nattô."

Elles discutèrent ensuite un peu en mangeant puis Yui débarassa et revint dans la chambre après avoir fait la vaisselle dans la cuisine. Kiyoko s'était endormie entre temps, la brune se changea alors et la rejoignit dans le lit où elle l'étreignit tendrement tout en la contemplant dans son sommeil.

Kiyoko n'avait rien d'une rose épineuse, pour elle, elle était une ravissante rose en bouton qui ne fleurit que lorsque son coeur s'ouvre. Yui ferait tout pour y veiller délicatement en y faisant tomber une pluie d'amour.

 **Voili voilou pour la requête, j'espère que cela vous a plu et merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout. On se revoit pour la requête SugaHina et la suite de L'étincelle des porte-bonheurs. A bientôt.**


End file.
